The Ninja Chatroom
by TheMonster
Summary: There's a New Ninja Chatroom on the Internet and some Lucky&unlucky Ninja have found it! Read about the annoying adventures of the Characters From Annoying Naruto, cyberbully Sasuke, and creeps like Shino.
1. First Day

Yet Again. I did it. I started a Fanfic and didn't finish. Why though? Because no one would give me **reviews and suggests** so I just kinda had a huge writersblock. Yeah. Well NOW it's all internet chats of yours and mine favorite Naruto Characters! And this time I have written atleast the first 4 chapters _but_ I ain't posting them till you reveiw! **HAHAHA!**

This is the only time I'm putting it!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**-------**

-PinkFlowers has signed on-  
-ramen178534 has signed on-  
-YOUTHFUL123 has signed on-

PinkFlowers: Hi?

ramen178534: hi

YOUTHFUL123: HELLO!

ramen178534: i liek ramen

PinkFlowers: Hi Naruto.  
YOUTHFUL123: HI NARUTO!

ramen178534: how do u noe im naruto?

PinkFlowers: Your username stupid!

-Red-Revenger has signed on-

PinkFlowers: Hi Red

Red-Revenger: Hello Pink.

YOUTHFUL123: DID YOU TRAIN TODAY FOR THE UP COMING BATTLES????

ramen178534: i tryied i wantto beet my rival

Red-Revenger: You can not type Naruto!

YOUTHFUL123: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! you spelled beet beat! Like the beet you eat! I ryhmed too! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Red-Revenger: You're annoying too!  
PinkFlowers: Um...weird-o

ramen178534: iam sooooo hungry! i need ramen! lots of it cya l8er

-ramen178534 has signed off-  
PinkFlowers: My computer is messing up. What does Naurto's profile say?

YOUTHFUL123: It says he likes ramen probly LOLOLOL

Red-Revenger: It says: Likes: Ramen, Eating Ramen, Sakura Dislikes: Sasuke, Non-Ramen Lovers Hobbies: Training, Eating Ramen

YOUTHFUL123: LOLOLOL IT DOES SAY HEDOESLIKERAMEN! LOLOL

Red-Revenger: Youthful, you laugh to much.

PinkFlowers: OMG!! StupidNaruto!! Grr!

-Doggy signed on-  
Doggy: I can't believe I got such a good screenname!

YOUTHFUL123: HI DOGGY!

Doggy: Eh...Gotta go feed my dog! ttyl!

-Doggy signed off-

PinkFlowers: Um...Youthful, cut off on the Youth.  
Red-Revenger: Yeah.

-BugsinMe signed on-

PinkFlowers: Hi...

-Red-Revenger has signed off-

PinkFlowers: uhuh bye!  
-PinkFlowers signed off-

-BugsinMe signed off-  
YOUTHFUL123: THE CHATROOM IS MINE!  
YOUTHFUL123: Bed Time (  
-YOUTHFUL123 has signed off-

-------

Well That wasn't that long but I have like 3 more days of chat I could post right now if I wanted to...but I don't.

I will post **Chapter 2** if I get **_5_** reviews though.


	2. Second Day

**Thanks** for the Reviews! I know it's not very nice to aks for 5 whole reviews _but_ who ever said I was nice? No one. Well I think I should type moreith even though I got like 2 more chapters. Yeah.

Oh YEAH!

YOUTHFUL123 is Rock Lee

Red-Revenger is Sasuke

PinkFlowers is Sakura

ramen178534 is Naruto

BugsinMe is Shino

Doggy is Kiba

heiress12 is Hinata

Yep.

------

-Red-Revenger has signed on-  
-BugsinMe has sign on-

Red-Revenger: Yo.  
BugsinMe: Hello.

-ramen178534 has signed on-

Red-Revenger: Naruto Loser.

ramen178534: Who r u!!??!1 how do u noe my name!?

-heiress12 has signed on-

Red-Revenger: BECAUSE I FREAKIN' STALK YOU!

-heiress12 has signed off-

BugsinMe: Nice.

ramen178534: u r stupid red! u r mean 2 me!

Red-Revenger: Hn.

ramen178534: grr u make me soooooo MAD!!!!!

-Doggy has signed on-

Doggy: Oh Good! Youthful isn't here!

-YOUTHFUL123 has signed on-

-Doggy has signed off-

-PinkFlowers has signed on-

ramen178534: red is a meanie pants!!!! he should be banned!

PinkFlower: Naruto you are a Noob!

YOUTHFUL123: HI PINKIE!

ramen178534: what is a noob?

BugsinMe: Lol

Red-Revenger: A Loser.

PinkFlowers: Someone who..DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL! Like you!

ramen178534: i noe how to speel gr8. im just new at computers

Red-Revenger: And typing, and the English Language.

PinkFlowers: lol

YOUTHFUL123: HI PINKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PinkFlowers: Hi youthful..

YOUTHFUL123: HI!

PinkFlowers: So.

YOUTHFUL123: I AM BEING YOUTHFUL TODAY! IT IS SO SUNNY OUTSIDE AND IT IS A YOUTHFUL DAY!

PinkFlowers: That's Cool..

ramen178534: I am not a Noob. See?

BugsinMe: It's raining outside.

Red-Revenger: ROTFL! It took you that long to type the right way, Naruto!

PinkFlowers: lol

BugsinMe:P lol

YOUTHFUL123: L

YOUTHFUL123: O

YOUTHFUL123: L

YOUTHFUL123!  
YOUTHFUL123!

YOUTHFUL123: H

YOUTHFUL123: A

YOUTHFUL123: H

YOUTHFUL123: A

YOUTHFUL123!  
-YOUTHFUL123 has typed too much and has to wait 5 minutes till he can the chat again-

PinkFlowers: Finally! He was sooo annoying!  
PinkFlowers: He just won't stop with all that LOLOL! And

Red-Revenger: Pink.  
PinkFlowers: What?  
Red-Revenger: He can still read this.  
PinkFlowers: Oh.  
PinkFlowers: Bye.  
-PinkFlowers signed off-

ramen178534: idc what u think red! ur a noob! im gonna report u!

Red-Revenger: Great Noob, do you even know how?

ramen178534: of course! every1 does! its on the front page duhhh!

Red-Revenger: You don't know how to spell but you know where the report button is?

BugsinMe: lol

ramen178534: wait a sec...im reporting u for being mean

Red-Revenger: Okay, Naruto.

-Heiress12 has signed on-

Heiress12: hi

Red-Revenger: I don't care, Naruto. Report me for nothing!

ramen178534: i am but u were mean and said u stalked me and called me a noob!

-Heiress has signed off-

ramen178534: there sent

ramen178534: now 2 wait and see u get banned! LOL!

-ramen178534 has been blocked off the chat for 10 minutes because of accusing others of false doing.-

BugsinMe: lol

Red-Revenger: HaHaHa.

-YOUTHFUL123 is let back in the Chatroom-

YOUTHFUL123: I HAVE YOUTH!

-YOUTHFUL123 has signed off-

Red-Revenger: This is Boring. I'm going to train.

-Red-Revenger has signed off-  
-BugsinMe has signed off-  
-ramen178534 has signed off-

------

Hehe. I guess I dont NEED 5 reviews. um I'll just update this thing when I'm bored and feel like being nice or...hehehe you could encourage me by _reviewing_.


	3. Third Day

Wow. Lots of reviews. I typed a tiny bit more. Yay. I'm glad people like it. I introuduced some more Ninjas to the Chatroom o' Hell. There really isn't much of a plot. I type what comes to mind. If a plot forms then cool other than that it's just randomish.

PrettyBlonde is Ino

weaponsNfightin is Tenten

Faith64 is Neji

------

-PrettyBlonde has signed on-

-weaponsNfightin has signed on-  
-Faith64 has signed on-

weaponsNfighin: hi there

Faith64: Hi

weaponsNfightin: so what's up?  
Faith64: Nothing

weaponsNfightin: me too

-ramen178534 had signed on-  
ramen178534: hi guys

ramen178534: did rerevangre sign on?

ramen178534: i meen red-revengre

ramen178534: opps er

weaponsNfighin: no

ramen178534: can u tell him i hate him

weaponsNfighin: um?  
Faith64: No

ramen178534: yah hes reely mean 2 me so dont talk2him ok

weaponsNfightin: we don't know him so...

Faith64: I will talk to him. Seems like the the type to be my friend.

-Red-Revenger has signed on-

ramen178534: oh no its him! watch out!  
-ramen178534 has signed off-

Faith64: Hello. Come on more often.  
weaponsNfightin: yes

Red-Revenger: Oh, Did I scary Naruto away?

Faith64: Yes

weaponsNfightin: yes!

Red-Revenger: Aw man. Now there's no one to pick on.

-PinkFlowers signed on-  
PinkFlowers: Hi guys!  
weaponsNfightin: hi

Red-Revenger: Hi.  
Faith64: Hi

PinkFlowers: Did Naruto just leave?  
weaponsNfightin: yes!  
Red-Revenger: Yes.  
Faith64: Yes

PinkFlowers: Oh thought so. lol Good.

-ramen178534 has signed on-

Faith64: Have to Train.  
-Faith64 has signed off-  
weaponsNfightin: uh me2!  
-weaponsNfightin has signed off-

ramen178534: i dont like stalkers who call me a noob

PinkFlowers: Get over it, Naruto. We don't need all this drama.

PrettyBlonde: Your worse than, Sakura!

PinkFlowers: When did u get here, Ino?  
ramen178534: when did u get here choji?

PrettyBlonde: I AM NOT CHOJI! I AM MUCH MORE SKINNIER!  
PinkFlowers: You thought Ino was Choji!? You are messed up Naruto!  
Red-Revenger: You are a Noob.

ramen178534: hey dont call pink a noob

PrettyBlonde: LOL! XD

PinkFlowers: You called me a Noob, Red?

Red-Revenger: I called Naruto a Noob!

PinkFlowers: Oh

PrettyBlonde: He should call Sakura a Noob.

PinkFlowers: Ino-Pig!

ramen178534: i dont think im a noob. im making a poll 2 see if other thikn im a noob

Red-Revenger: Loser

PrettyBlonde: I am not a PIG!

-ramen178634 has made a poll-  
Question: am i a noob?  
1) no way

2) u r cool

3) yes

4) im sakura and i thikn u r hot

PinkFlowers: WTF! NARUTO!  
PrettyBlonde: OFMG!

PinkFlowers: NARUTO DELETE THAT POLL AND DO NOT PUT THE OPTION..

-heiress12 has signed on-

PinkFlowers: I AM SAKURA AND I THINK NARUTO IS HOT!

-heiress12 has signed off-

PinkFlowers: I HATE YOU!  
PrettyBlonde: More than me?  
PinkFlowers: YES!

-ramen178534 has deleted the poll-

Red-Revenger: ...

PinkFlowers: NARUTO! Meet me at the ramen bar at 2! We can eat ramen.

reman178534: okay! ill get ready now!

-ramen178534 has signed off-

PinkFlowers: I'm gonna kill him.

-PinkFlowers has signed off-

PrettyBlonde: WOW! I gotta see this!  
-PrettyBlonde has signed off-

Red-Revenger: Me too.

-Red-Revenger has signed off-

------

Lol. Lots of people hate Naruto. I love how all the characters have different ways of typing. Oh yes. Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji so far are the only ones with computers at their houses. _Naruto_, _Rock Lee_, and _Tenten_ go to the _Libary_. Ino uses one at the Flower Shop when she's not working her ass off. _Kiba_ uses his _Sister's Computer_ and well..idk about **Shino**..

(The way Naruto types think annoys me)


	4. Forth Day

WHAT IS THIS? TheMonster...UPDATED? No way! I just wrote this now. It's kinda short but I actually thought of something to write. I haven't been on fanfiction in so long and I started to read this story. I can't believe I actually wrote it. I usually suck at things like that. Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to update so badly! Sorry all my loyal reader minions! Chapter now!

---------------------------------

PrettyBlonde has signed on

PinkFlowers has signed on

PrettyBlonde: That was great!

PinkFlowers: I know! I kicked Naruto's ass!

Red-Revenger has signed on

PrettyBlonde: Did you see Pink kill Naruto yesterday, Red?

Red-Revenger: Yes. It was cool.

ramen178534 has signed on

ramen178534: hi guys

PinkFlowers: Naruto, how are you even typing? I thought I gave you two black eyes.

ramen178534: im ok pink thx 4 asking

PrettyBlonde: lol

Red-Revenger: Dumbass

PinkFlowers: XD OMG! Naruto? Do you even know who I am!?

ramen178534: choji

PinkFLower: GR! NARUTO!

PrettyBlonde: rotfl!

Red-Revenger: This is sad.

heiress12 has signed on

ramen178534: whats so funny guys

Red-Revenger: You.

ramen178534: rly? im cool! every1 lkies me!

PinkFlowers: Naruto. We hate you.

ramen178534: what! choji thats mean. now im not going w. u to the pinic today!

ramen178534 has signed off

Red-Revenger: Dumbass

PinkFlowers: I AM NOT CHOJI!

PrettyBlonde: Well you sure look like him!

PinkFlowers: INO-PIG!

PinkFlowers: Atleast My screenname isn't Pretty Blonde cause your pretty blonde!

PrettyBlonde: What's that Pinkie? Can you say it louder?

PinkFlowers: We're typing stupid!!

PrettyBlonde: No! Your typing stupid, stupid!

PinkFlowers: Gr!

PrettyBlonde: Grrrr!

heiress12 has signed off

PrettyBlonde: Who the hell is heiress?

PinkFlowers: Who do you think, blondie?

FoodForMe has signed on

FoodForMe: Hello?

PinkFlowers: Hi

PrettyBlonde: Hi Choji

Red-Revenger: Hn.

FoodForMe: Hi everyone. Today is a lovely day for a pinic! I'm going with my good friend Naruto. I made him heart-shaped Friendship cookies for this special day! -smile-

PinkFlowers: Uh..

PrettyBlonde: Cool..

Red-Revenger: XD

FoodForMe: Oh! It's only a half an hour from now! I need to get everything I need! I need 20 sandwiches, some ramen, juice, bento boxes, umm the list goes on! lol!

PrettyBlonde: hehe

FoodForMe: gtg! Bye!

PinkFlowers: Bye!

PrettyBlonde: Bye!

Red-Revenger: Have Fun.

FoodForMe has signed off

PinkFlowers: Naruto is doomed.

PrettyBlonde: You got that right. Choji doesn't usually make new friends that often. He'll get mad.

Red-Revneger has signed off

PinkFlowers: Where'd he go?

PrettyBlonde: Probably to see Choji get mad and beat the shit out of Naruto.

PrettyBlonde: Well..BYE!

PinkFlowers: HEY!

PrettyBlonde: what?

PinkFlowers: Wait for me!

PrettyBlonde has signed off

PinkFlowers has signed off

--------------------------------------

Yay! **Well FoodForMe is Choji!** I would hope you knew that. Just putting it there for the sake of all people who couldn't figure out who it was. So what will happen next? Will Naruto get tossed around more by one of his only friends? Probably. Will his teammates, and Ino watch? Probably. Will TheMonster update someday? Let's not talk about that.


End file.
